Astor's champen
by 719blade
Summary: after 8 years in skyrem I come home to find out I have to go and find my sister and her frinds and the events that happen after words uh-boy
1. Chapter 1

Astor's chapmen

For thus how have played skyrem this is a story of one divine that came for skyrem to the pokemon world Astor god of weapons he a mix of a divine and a daedric lord (I now not a good come bow but just row just go with me) his temple was destroyed in skyrem and his last one is in the sinnoh region were my little sis dawn (another story) and her friends may and misty just happen to find if. I don't own pokemon or skyrem wish I did though but I don't now on to the story.

At last I found it Astor's temple uh no (I saw dawn's bag in front of the door) I wish this tip was wrong I said

Early

After I was in skyrem for eight long years I was now back in my homeland and home world bring with my nightingale armor, mace, razor, and a staff a long with some sole gems, potion, other things I thought I would kneed. After the trip back I was happy to back home even know I was in snowpont city I was stele glade to be back. But there was one thing to do before I could go home and that was to get back my pokemon I left with a nurse joy. As I walk in she had her back to me.

(Ring bell) Ow welcome to the pokemon cent..(Tiring to see my)..er said joy

Chuckled) its ok joy it's me I said taking of my hood.

Dustin its you (caching her breath) you scared the hake out of me said joy

Sorry but this is all I have to ware by the way how have my girls be acting lately I ask

Just fine I go get them bet they be really haply to now that your back she said

Speaking of witch better call my mom and let her now I'm back in one piece I said walking over to the phone

(Ring ring) hello what they (seeing me) Dustin is that you said my mom

Yaw its me skyrem bid a number on me but I'm back in one piece I said

That's good hay have you seen dawn may or misty asked mom

No I just got back 30 minutes ago why I asked

Those three have been missing for the past two moths she said

Where was there last now location was I asked

Some were around snowpoint city why she said

I'm not to fare from it I go and see if I can find them as so as I get my pokemon back I said

I was hoping you would say that but palsy be crafty Dustin she said

Hay no need to worry and unlike dawn you really don't need to worry about me I said leafing a little

(Seeing mom roiling her eyes) I mean it don't worry I will get them home safe I said

I hope you now what your doing Dustin she said before hanging up

If she only know what I went throw those 8 years I thought to myself

DAD said espeon jumping into my arms

We missed you so much said misdreavus rubbing up to my side

It's so good to have you back said gardevoir hugging me

Its good to be back ho have my girls been I asked

We been good dad (looking up to see my scared face) skyrem did a bad number on you hay dad asked espeon

I say so heck if yow seen what she throw at me man makes our world look shave I said chucking in between other world

You must have some pretty great stores to tale said gardevoir

Aye I do but first hay joy has my little dawn came by here I asked

Let me think yes she did her may and misty came here two moths ago played with the pokemon dawn called her mom I over her say something about there being some old temple in snowpoint city farther back behind the temple that there why are you going to go look for them she asked

Yes I am I said

Why your pokemon can't go with you just yet there poke balls are misstep up so there are going to have to stay here why you go looking for your sister and her friends she said.

Well that stinks said misdreavus

I now but its just how it is sorry said joy

Its ok joy (hugging her) how long into their fix asked gardevoir

Three to four weeks at most she said

Ok I need to get going to find dawn, May, and misty (potting back on my hood) yow three be good in the meantime I said leaving the center

I went to snowpoint city were I ran into Candice and after the scare she told me that those three did come here asking about the temple. She then led me to this wall with some old righting on it where I fond May's bag.

How did they get this open I asked

They us three electric tip pokemon then it shined and open showing a path to an old temple but no one been up there for ho knows how long she said

Did they head up there I said

She said something about having to get something from there but they never said what thaw are you trying to get up there she asked

Yes I am I have to find them but first to get this door open I said powering up the master level lighting spell and using it on the door Candice jump seeing this I had to use it into my magic was gone but it was done the door open showing the path to the temple.

After seeing that I don't think you have a prom getting up there… by the way there is something's you run into on your way up there but you can handed them she said smiling

Thanks Candice that means a lot I tale them you said hi I said heading up the path

Candice wasn't lie I ran into some things that look alike like drouger's from skyrem I also find misty's bag about have way up the path and about three minutes later I got to the part where I found dawn's bag so I'm going on from there.

Should have know that Candice wasn't a lie were in side alright but how knows what awaits me inside hope dawn, may, and misty alive only one way to find out I said before going inside the temple

Inside the temple

Master he comes the temple said by ?

Good are you and your sisters ready ask ?

Yes master the three of us are ready said ?

Lets hope he as good you say he is said ?

Don't worry he give us the fight we wont said ?

…

What awaits me inside we I find the girls and how are these ? people all well be know sown


	2. Chapter 2

Astor 's chapmen ch.2

Ok a little rely cap on what be going on. I just got back from skyrem fond out I have to go find dawn, may, and misty in a temple were 4 things are waiting to fight me talk about a long day and just ch.1 now on to the story

…

As I made my way to throw the temple there was a lot of traps inside but that's nothing new when I got to the mane room these three things append I toke out me mace and razor out waiting for a fight.

?: So you're the one my pets have been talking about

Me: how are you and were are my sister and her friends

Astor: I am Astor the divine and a daedric lord of weapons and don't you now your friends when you see them

Me: what are you talking about

Astor: I'm guess three new outfight hide three faces show him yours faces (the three takes off there hoods)

Me: by the nine may, misty, dawn what's going on here

Dawn: master let me tell him

Astor: be my guest dawn

Dawn: me may and misty came here looking for something to give you and we end up as his and this temple's prates for the rest of our lives fighting off any thing that comes here even you my big brother

Me: fighting me will be the last thing you three will ever do

Misty: we will see its nothing agent you were just doing our new jobs

Astor: but just to make thing even I will just take away you weapons and give them to my pets (he lets his and my mace, razor, and staff flow from me to them) now kill him

Dawn, May, Misty: yes master

They came at me I grade my two blades swords blocked dawn and misty attack but may hit me with the skull, which knocked me, back some. They weren't that good but there team work well made up for their weak attacks. They got some good hit on me lucky the power of the raze bent work maybe be cause I dent recharge it before coming back a little later I was on my knees heart pretty bad.

Misty: were pretty good at this than

Me: don't flatter yourself yow count kill a magikarp on you on but yaw's team work pretty good

May: coming from you that means a lot

Dawn: so big bro any last words be fore we end you pane

Me: just three FUS RO DAH (words to unrelenting force)

After this I use my master-healing spell after getting them apart it was almost to easy taking them out I did feel pretty bad I can here to save these three and now I'm reposed for there death but Astor had another thing in mine

Astor: well that's too bad I came to relay like them

Me: your next (potting my sword at him)

Astor: you can't kill me

Me: we will see

After sawing that me and Astor fight and you now what for a divine/daedric lord he was pretty weak even more than the girls I got him down about 8 to 9 times before

Astor: stop please stop

Me: a daedric lord begging for messy I never thought I see the day

Astor: I'm part divine to you know… I haven't feet a beating like this synch my last fight with nocturnal now there was a woman how knew how to fight

Me: you now for a divine/daedric lord you not that strong… wait you fight nocturnal

Astor: yes she need to be pot back in her plays it went back and ford but I end up wining I'm so weak because the world had forget me but on to some thing more impotent that skull, mace, and raze you got them from daedric lords no

Me: yes I did why

Astor: lets say that I can us them to bring back life to girls but it will end up destroying the weapons in the prosy its your call what well it be

Me:( potting up my swords moving to see there life less bodes then looking back at him) well what are you waiting for me to get on my knees and beg you to do it which I'm not

He laughed a bet then walked to my side potted his hand at them the weapons flouted up and stated to creaked then went to red mess then went into three body's making them rise up back to three feat

Dawn: we are alive but now

Astor: your brother made a deal with me he gave up those daedric weapons to save yaw's lives

May: Dustin I can't tell you

Me: its ok may yow don't have to saw anything

Misty: you're the best Dustin I have to say that

Me: thanks misty

Astor: there is just one last thing I have to ask you

Me: what is it

Astor: you're in some kind of deal with nocturnal right

Me: yes I am

Astor: all I knead to now (vanes to go talk to her)

Me: now what's that about

Dawn: ho knows so how was your time in skyrem

I told them about some of the things I did in skyrem about joining the companions, my time with the stomecloaks before Astor came back

May: well now what was that all about?

Astor: well I went to talk to nocturnal to remake your little deal with her

Me: remake my deal with nocturnal what are you talking about

Astor: well as your new deal you steal keep the power she gave you but when you die you get to chouse your after life home

Me: ok sounds good and the catch

Astor: what do you mean?

Me: come on Astor I'm bean in the thieves guild to long not to know there is always a catch to ever deal

Astor: well this time their not one she owned me for something I did for her a long time ago

Misty: ok lest see I get this start your saying that Dustin can steal us his nightingale powers but gets to go to were he wounds to go in death

Astor: that right but its time to send the four of yow back to the pokemon center were this all started and yow can come here when ever yow won't using these gems (giving one to dawn, may, and misty) and as for you dustin here (handing me a two hand sword) you can us that sword to come here and one last thing with at sword you have be come my chapmen

Before we could say anything he sent us to the center to me it happen so fast one sec I'm in that temple the next I'm go the ground having espeon liking my face

Me: espeon stop that (pushing her head back)

Espeon: sorry dad but yow appeared out of nowhere hitting the ground hard are you ok

Me: I'm been better how long have I been out for

Gardevoir: an hour may dawn and misty are steel out

I look at them and I just realize that we were in a recover room looking at them I had a strange feeling something just wasn't right. I look down at myself and found out why I felt like that my nightingale armor was gone I was wearing some trainer close I look over to see my armor laying in char

Misdreavus: what's rouge

Me: I spent so much time in that armor it's like a second skin to me

Espeon: it's like a second skin to you

Me: yes I guess I feel a little wired not having it on

Joy: (walking in as I said that) that's wired to say over some close

Me: you have on idea what that armor had seen

Joy: must have seen a lot your mom sent you those close a few days ago and two more than one your poke balls are back in full power so you can take your pokemon home with you and the other jenny came by a little way ago a ask if she could take a look at that sword you had

Me: as long as I get it back

Jenny: thanks I get it back to you the next day ok (walking in as I said that)

Me: oh hay jenny by next day you mean tomorrow right

Jenny: right (rubbing the back of her head) by the way how are you feeling

Me: ok I guess

After this joy and jenny asked about skyrem I did answer them I bent lie but I bent tell them any thing they bent knead to know like the dark brotherhood and the thieves guild.

Meanwhile

Astor: NOCTURNAL I'm here

Nocturnal: Astor I was starting to think you weren't coming back

Astor: you know me better than that so what this scented part of the deal

Nocturnal: the scented part is about that key

Astor: you mean that key I made to open up any door

Nocturnal: the same the key has become to powerful

Astor: I told you when I gave you the key it will become to powerful and there nothing I can do about if I take power away from it you well have power taken away from you to

Nocturnal: I never said I want power taken from it

Astor: so what do you want then?

Nocturnal: as you now your new chapmen was the last one to gave back the key and when someone takes away the key my lucky thing close

Astor: I think I now were this is going you wont me to find away for someone to have the key but keep the lucky thing open right

Nocturnal: I count have said it better myself so we have a deal

Astor: yaw we have a deal

….

So that's it for this chapter I desisted to pot in a little thing about Astor and nocturnal about a second part of there deal so I get to go where I die by the way I gave up all changes on spelling nocturnal's little thing I hope any one how have played skyrem knows what I saying when I pot her lucky thing. But this story an over yet just waits what coming in the next chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Astor's chapmen ch.3

Let's just some of what happen in CH 2. So I just found out that dawn and her friends somehow became the protectors of Astor's temple and after a fight with them and Astor. I find out that he is connected to nocturnal. After becoming his champion and some rest of the pokemon center the four of us make our way home.

…..

It has been two weeks since becoming Astor's champion and me, dawn, misty, and may have been resting at the pokemon center. When we got ready to leave the center we headed toward snowpoint city docks where we parted ways with May and misty. On the way back home dawn continue asking me questions about skyrem I answered all of Dawn's questions but I didn't tell her anything she did need to know like the thieves guild in the dark brotherhood. After answering all of her questions about skyrem there was one question I needed to ask.

Me: Hay dawn can I ask you something

Dawn: Yaw what is it

Me: Are you and Paul still dating

Dawn: No we're not (she said with a sad look on her face)

Me: What happened you two seen to be going pretty good before I left for skyrem

Dawn: It just didn't worked out between us

Me: Sorry to hear that

Dawn: It's OK bro

It took dawn and me about two weeks from snowpoint city to our hometown when we get to our house I was surprised that no one was home. Normally our mom would leave would leave one of her two pokemon but there was no sine of them either. Dawn left for the pokemon lab shortly after we got back home she toke all three of one pokemon with her leaving me home alone for about 2 hours I went to get a glass of water then headed up to my room to see it was still in the same condition as I left for skyrem eight years ago. I put my glass of water on the nightstand jumped into my bed literally and fell asleep on impact.

I woke up hearing two people voices one was my mom the other one I do know took a drink of my water then headed down stares I got to the top of the stairs where I could see who my mom was talking to it was ash's mom the two of them were hugging and kissing each other seeing this I couldn't help what I was about to do next. I snuck down stares why the two of whom were sharing a passionate kiss when they were done I said.

Me: And you were yelling at dawn for doing that with Paul

The looks that came over their faces when they turned around and saw me priceless just priceless I wish I had a calmer to catch to their faces when they saw me.

Mom: How long were you standing there (she said blushing)

Me: Just long enough to see that last kiss

Mom: Does dawn know anything about this?

Me: no why?

Before she could say anything dawn walks through the door and sees everything that's going on. I look at her face and decide to go see an old friend that didn't live too far away.

Me: I'm gonna go see how red is doing I see yow in two to three day's bye

After that I left not here waiting to see what dawn was going to say. Red's hometown was actually in the kanto region but he did have a house and my home region, which he stayed there twice every week. His house was only a day's walk from mine so it would take a day to get there a day to get back and a third day just to chill at his home. So after a day walk I get to red's house I knew he was home he always left the front door open when he was there but the way I went always lead me to the back of his house where a glass sliding door was he always kept it locked. But it always look like it was open so I hopped over his fence ran up to it and face planning into it again. After this I heard red laughing four about five minutes before coming over and unlocking it.

Red: You always keep forgetting that the screen doors is always lock

Me: No it's just that I keep trying to run through that glass door which I'm going to do when these days

Red: You're going to end up blasting your nose open before you run through that door

Me: I'm surprised that I haven't done so already

Red: me too so how you been man

Me: Pretty ok you

Red: ok so how was skyrem

I told red the same thing I told may dawn and misty about skyrem but this time I told him, about the world eater alduin.

Red: That some tale you got their man

Me: I know right

Red: By the way I heard you had to rescue your sister and her friends again

Me: Well you're right not even back for a day and I already half to go save those three

Red and me basically just chill for that day before the two of us left to go back to my place and see what was going on. When we got there we noticed that there was a few extra people there then when I left when we got inside it was like a war zone everybody was yelling back and forth and me and red come in even tale what they're yelling at.

Me: ENOUGH!(Everybody turned and looked at me)

Red: you have got to teach me how to do that

Me: Later red now what the hell are all yow yelling about we heard all of yow three miles down the road

Ash: You mind telling us why your mom in mine have been dating for the past three years

Me: Ash I been out of contact for the past eight years

Before ash could say anything an explosion happened outside we went outside to meet three familiar faces that I did not miss one bet one I was in skyrem.

James: well if it isn't Mr. Swordsman (read healing a broken heart to see why he called me that) were you been hiding for the past eight years

Me: Wouldn't yaw like to know and I don't suppose yaw of another red X for me to kill

Meowth: Not this time we only have this (robotic arm comes out and grabs pikachu)

Ash: no pikachu (get one of his pokemon to help but the poke ball doesn't work)

Jesse: (Laughs) sorry that's not gonna work this time thanks to this machine yaw's poke balls don't work Now how about we get some payback and blast yaw off for a change

An intent came out of the machine Charged up and fired and energy ball at us with the three of their own laughing hysterically. As it came closer to us I got in front of it and charged up two grand war spells, which took all of the impact of the energy ball.

James: but how (seeing me still standing there)

Me: I'm not just a swordsman I'm also an arch Mage (I charged up two Incinerator ball spells I fired one at the machine destroying it letting go a pikachu and the other one at the machine that was giving left to the balloon sending them on their flight) I'd expect that one to send them so far It was just as simple incineration spell

Dawn: but they shore got some power in them

Before I could say anything something hit me knocking me out cold I'm not sure what happen after the next thing I knew I heard someone calling my name ask me to wake up.

?: Dustin wake up Dustin

Me: what were am I and how are you

Time master: I'm time master I Control all of time you're in jubilife city hospital

Me: am I dead

Time master: no your spirit been separated from your body but you're still alive

Me: but how what hit me

Time master: That's not important the doctors here said that you have so internal bleeding gave your friends and family three options one an one hour-long surgery, two an two hour-long surgery with an overnight stay, and the third…pull the plug

Me: what have they decided

Time master: They haven't decided yet it but it doesn't matter what they choose

Me: why doesn't matter

Time master: Because your dragon blood has already healed you

Me: I knew that my dragon blood was special but

Time maser: Dustin I need you to do some thing there's a green gem you need to hit it's in the unova region

Me: What so important about this gem

Time master: it has the power to control matter you need to get it before fall in the wrong hands you can get back in your body your nightingale armor ever thing you need is in your bag it will be best if you leave now

I didn't give it a second thought I got back in my body put my nightingale armor on got everything I need out of my bag. Got to the window look back that the room I'm sorry I said to myself. It jumped out the window we were on the fifth story luckily there was a tree that I used to get myself down without hurting myself. I use the powers I got from nocturnal to stay out of sight I got around to the cafeteria were I saw my friends and family inside I stayed out of sight when I was looking inside I saw dawn and my mom they looked just so sad. I would be lying if I said I did feel bad I fell even worse when I thought about how would they react when they saw that I had left I started to cry when I was thinking about this.

Me: I'm so sorry but I have to go and get that gem before falls in the wrong hands

After saying this I ran to our city docks where I use what I learned from the thieves guild to sneak on the boat that was heading towards the unova region. When I got there I went towards one of the pay phones I knew that they couldn't track it to where I was I called my home and left this message.

Me: Mom dawn if you're hearing this message I'm alive and ok I can tell yow were I am even calling yaw puts me in danger I'm sorry for all of the pane I put all of yaw through I can only hope yow can frogeye me forgive me I'll be home as soon as I can…dawn mom I love you

I hung up after that started the search for the gem.

…

So that's about wraps up this chapter there is one story in between this one and the next titled a snake's death which I'm still working on I'll have the next chapter uploaded when I get the snake's death up.


	4. Chapter 4

Astor's chapmen ch.4

So this is what has happen so far ch.3 I met a some one name time master and he sends me on a quest to go get the green gem that controls all of mater or something like that.

….

Some were in the unova region

Jack: are we there yet

Me: not yet besides we just got off the train and if I'm reading the map right its an 5 hour hike that way so come on

5 minuets later

Jack: (I wonder how long it well take before he tells me to shout up) are we there yet

Me: no

Jack: now

Me: no

Jack: Now

Me: No

Jack: Now

Me: no

2 and ½ hours later

Jack: now

Me: no

Jack: now

Me: no

Jack: now

Me: no wait yes

Jack: are you shore that could not have been 5 hours

Me: let's see (looking at the map) unless I'm reading this map rouge this is the plays

Jack: what this (walking over to an broken sigh and reading it) to all how look for the unknown…. there some more here but it's to fated to read

Me: jack it maybe best if you stay here why I go inside I would hate if something happen to you down there

Jack: ok just be shore to come back all to gather ok

Me: right see you later (walking inside the cave)

As I got in the only light I hade was what came from the entrees when I got to the end of the light when some green gems started to glow showing more of what was around me. They only glow when I got near them they fated after I got past them so I could only see about three feet in front of me and about two behind me. As the path went on it would carve or drop down some and I would here voices but ever time I look around I saw nothing and ever two to three min I felt like something was grading my arm and pull it back but I just went on unto I got to a large room. I heard some banging nose I tread around to see jack rolling up to me with two apples.

Jack: hay Dustin apple?

Dustin: thanks jack (taking an apple) hay dint I ask you to stay topside

Jack: I was into I got down from a tree and fell throw the ground, landed on something and sled down here

Loud grouts and grows

Jack: (jump in my arms a little scared) what was that

Just then the whole room light up showing a 40 by 40 circle room with about 30 to 40 tomes in it then there started to open

Jack: what in the world are those things

Me: drouger's (grabs one of my two blades) jack gets on my shoulder

Jack: ok (waist no time getting on my right shoulder stele scared after words I graded my other blade) what are they doing here

Me: beast guess perorating the gem

Jack: what's going to happen

Me: one hell of a fight hold on jack

After that they came after me ever time I killed one two more came. It started with the dace drouger and work its way up to the drouger overlord and after getting throw around with them using their voice I decided to gets some fights of my own. First using the gift I got from the dark brotherhood to summon an old member then I used my voice to summon one of the three-nord hero's after that I use the power I got from a stone that let me bring the dead back to fight for me lastly I some two master thunder arches. When all my fighters fall there was only ten more drouger's overlords left but I was really banged up I only hade one chance left I pot my two blades up and got ready to us a very powerfully spell when 8 out of the ten came at me I charred up the spell and used flame storm killing all 8 leaving two left they both poled a arrow out and fared it at me I classed from the battle just in time for the arrows to go over me and hit the other drouger carouse from them killing them. I lade there badly banged up and losing blood fast I look around seeing all the dead drouger's but there was one I bent see

Me: JACK! (I could just barely screamed a little after I felt something move in my armor when jack's head popped out of the cooler)

Jack: is it over

Me: yes its over are you ok

Jack: I'm fine but…you well you be ok

Me: in time (just then one last tome came up right in fount of me and jack) just my luck

Jack got in front of me looking like he was going to kill how or what came out of the coffin.

Me: (the little guy has guts I know that)

When it open up a little green gem came flying up it started to glow forming a small gem like began. Its eyes meat jack and jack started to grow at it.

Green gem: I see you have a little grade dog with you

Jack: I'm a snake not a dog

Green gem: I see (looking at me) looks like congratulates are in order you know a lout of really power full people die trying to do what you have 2nd lets heal you up (throws a small green orb at he heal me but living my scars) sorry there nothing I can do about those they well have to heal by them saves

Me: that's ok (getting up) so what I heard about you is truly you really can control matter

Green gem: thank you for being the first to do what you have I well humble obeyed your ever wish master

Me: that's going to take some getting use to hay how about you use your power to get me and jack back to my home

Green gem: it well be my pleaser master by the way this well be my first time doing this so it mite be bump

Me: oh boy

The gem surrounds me and jack with a small orb of light and sends up flying back home

….

That's it for this chapter so after a year of looking for that gem I found it and now jack and me are finally going home to find out there a little family war going on


	5. Chapter 5

Astor's chapmen ch.5

Ok recap time after a year in the unova region looking for the green gem I find it and gain a new friend jack and the two of us now going home to family like war over one of the most stupidest things in my take on it

…

Somewhere close to red's plays the orb appeared and open up with me and jack

Me: something's not right

Jack: I know some one pot that tree upside down

Me: (looks at the tree) uh no (fall hade first to the ground) ouch the tree wasn't upside down we were

Green gem: master I so sorry are you all right

Me: yaw I'm ok gem how far are we to my house

Gem: about a day walk we are closer your friend red's home

Me: good after were thing my body has gone throw it could use some rest (looks at gem) you ok gem you look not green

Gem: my power has grained from being trap for so long I have to go back to my ream to regain power master if you knead me just yell and I come

Me: I well you just go and rest (gem then vanish from site) now jack ready to meat my friend (jack nodded his head yes and we started to walk to red's place)

It toke us about an hour to get to reds plays we came to the fount of the house and for the first time I used front door. When I got inside it was quit so I thought red was asleep shore enough when I look inside his room there he was sound asleep with his alarmed clock going off like crazy.

Me: red..RED..RED! Jack try to wake him up the same way you do me

Jack: ok (gets on red's hest and starts to jump up and down) RED WAKE UP, RED WAKE UP, RED WAKE UP (two min later red stele sleeping) no luck

Me: man he must have fallen asleep watching public ty there only one way to wake him up now (grabs a two gallon bucket and walks to the bathroom with jack right behind him)

Jack: what are you going to do?

Me: I'm going to kill two birds with one stone

Jack: what do you mean?

Me: I'm mean is not only am I going to wake him up I'm going to get some payback on him for what he did to me before I left for skyrem (fleas up the bucket)

Jack: what did he do?

Me: this (takes the full bucket of water walks back to red side of the bed) rises and shine sleeping beauty (dumps bucket of ice cold water on top of red's head)

Red: (shots up in about two sec) COLD what in the world (see it was me how dumped the water on his head) Dustin what up man (walks up to me and hugs me) its good to see you again man where have you been

Me: it's a long story red by the way this is jack (points to jack red smiled at him and he returned it back)

After some time later I told red about what happen after I was in the hospital to the recording I left to the when I got to this point red told me that dawn brock down crying this made my hart brick into hundred of pieces I hated myself knowing that I made my little sis brock down crying. After I polled my self together I went on telling red what all hade happen.

Red: that's some story you came back at a great time thaw

Me: why whets going on

Red: you see come on

After that me red and jack when to my home like nomad it got dark about have way there so we stop for the night. Morning came and we where on are way agene we where just about there when we herd something very loud coming up a hade as we got closer the nose became louder to the point where we hade to pot are hands over are ears. Red told me it would be best if I staid out here and wait I nodded and lade down under a tree and fell asleep be spit the loud nose coming from my home.

Red's pov

As I got in side ever one was yelling and screaming if I was dustin I would have yelled and come everyone down but sends I'm not I got something eyes I poled out my jigglypuff and had it use sing it dent pot them to sleep but it did come them down to were I could get a world in

Me: that's much beater are yow steel fighting over that subject

Dawn: yes we are it CAN'T happen

Me: well pot this war on hold for now

Dawn: why

Me: because Dustin home he right out side

With that said everyone went out side to see Dustin and jack sound asleep under a tree with little jack in his lap. I recall Dustin told me that jack was stele young so seeing him asleep in his lap was not too shocking. I saw the girls take some pitchers of those two after they where done dawn's mom and dustin gardevoir how came out of no where when over to the two gardevoir picked up jack why dawn's mom pick dustin and cared him like a new born baby. The two mothers toke jack and Dustin into his room and pot them to bad while Dustin was in his bed jack was in the little pokemon bed espeon hoped onto the bed and culled with jack. Misdreavus appeared over Dustin head floated down to his chest and when to sleep as if she was going to keep him safe or keep him in plays give or take.

Dawn: now that those to are in bed what happen to them

Me: I wish I new dawn I wish I new

End of red's POV

10 minutes later

I was woken up to something that can only be told by this take four loudred's pot them in a sound receding room make the walls made out of speakers set them all to full blast and them yelling there heads off. I open my eyes up to see misdreavus on my chest

Me: misdreavus I now your not asleep (looks at me) can you go see what there yawing about please (she flouts up and head down stare) thank you

Two minutes later

Misdreavus: Dustin gets up get down there before they go crazy

Me: ok (gets out of bed and walks to the door) stay here with jack and espeon ok

I made my way down stars to see my mom dawn, ash and Delia yelling at one another last I saw me boy red on the ground pasted out like a light I hade to come them down fast. I used a master illusion spell to come everyone down fast

Me: finally now that everyone come what going on

Mom: well son there something delia and me want to say you, ash, and dawn (why do I have a feeling I need to get a come spell ready or maybe two)

Delia: me and Johanna are getting marry (she shows a ring on her hand the BAM I look over to see ask out like a light and dawn looked not to far behind him)

Me: I have some questions mom please you be the one to answer them ok (she nodded) first you have a plays (she nods) two you got the food all plane out (another nodded) three and most important do you two have a dress or dress's

Mom: yes we have everything ready and its one dress Delia wearing it

Me: last questions why is my boy red on the ground past out

Dawn: he tried to get us to stop yelling so I pushed him I dent mean to K-O him sorry

Me: why where yew yelling about in the first palsy ower two moms dating

Dawn: no as fist it did hit us hard but after the shock where off we were ok with it as to what we where yelling over it was how hade the most pokemon cards

I dent saying thing I just shock my head went back to my room got some paper and rote on it "do not disturb for 24 hours starting at 5:23p.m. Thank you" got back in my bed and went back to sleep.

….

Well that all for ch.5 told you it would be stupid thing they are yelling over well to me at lest. Coming up I may not be singly for too much longer

HAPPLY HOLY DAYS AND HAPPLY NEW YEARS from 719blade


	6. Chapter 6

Astor's chapmen ch.6

Readers after some time to think I have found out something bad on my part in not one of my stories I have tipped have I told you what Dustin looks like I'm sorry for this. Now Dustin stands at 6ft 8in tall white has black hair brown eyes he well built but not over built has a crescent moon scare half under his right eye half above and before anyone ask no I dent take the moon thing from sailor moon speaking of them from this point on this is going to be a X-cross over between pokemon, skyrem, digimon, dragon ball GT, One piece, sailor moon, Naruto, Yu-gi-oh, and my little pony that last one was a request from a good friend my and I'm debating on Zatch bell and a power rangers cross over but don't know which team I'm going to go with it. Only thing I own is Dustin, Astor, gem, and time master by the way Astor always wears daedric armor

…

I was sleeping in my bed when I heard scaring on my window I look up to see a black cat with a gold crescent moon on her fore head she look like she wanted in so I open the window and let her in meowing a thank you after that I feel back a sleep into about 8 a.m. that's when something was trying to wake me up finally I got up to see the same black cat looking at me with a smile which I gave back to her and got up. As I walk myself up I look at myself in the mirror and dent see any thing defects about how I look same brown eyes, black hair, blue crescent moon scare nothing was the same….wait did I just say BULE crescent moon scare I look agene and there it was my normally black scare was now blue.

Me: well this is weird when did my scare go from black to blue

?: Last night why you where sleeping

Me: what (I look around only to see my little cat friend stele smiling at me) was that you

Luna: it was my names Luna I have been ask to find you its about gem

Me: how do you now of him and what else do you know

Luna: a lot I know like gem, time master, Astor and that you are the dragon born do I need to go on

Me: no you don't so what this about gem

Luna: later right now you should spend time with those you love and care for some thing is coming and it's after you

Me: this is going to be a long day

I went to the door and left with Luna not to far behind me. As I made my way to the living room I saw dawn, mom, my soon to be mom in-law, ash, and May which was a spires not that I mind having her here dawn was the first to see me.

Dawn: hay bro your up I thought you want to sleep some more

Me: that would be nice but someone wouldn't let that happen (at this point Luna hop on my shoulder smiling at everyone)

Dawn: (see Luna hand has a cute fit) what a cute kiddy cat

Luna hop off my shoulder and went up to dawn where she picked her up and started to pat her loving making Luna hum. Later I spent the morning with my family and soon to be family and May. We just went around telling stories later me and may where sitting in the back yard talking and she told me that why I was gone may came back to the here to try the contest and came in second please.

Me: that's very good may

May: you know I came back for something else I came back to tell you something

Me: what is

May: (she slowing mover closer to me lead in said in my ear three words) I love you

Me: (I moved back a few feet my face a little red) you love me may (she nodded) I don't know what to say

May moved closer to me she pulled me into a hug and kisses me on my right cheek. I just smiled and hugged her back. Then something pop back in to my mind it was what Luna said something is coming for me shame I just found love or love found me now its going to taken away from me. My thoughts where interrupted by May moving so our faces where only inches apart.

May: something wrong

Me: it's just that I'm surprise you would fall for me

May: (smiles) dustin I been in love with you for so long you can see it was love at first site. When I first lade eyes on you at the pokemon center when you lost hot shot you look so broken but I stele got those warm feeling in side me. I would have said something then but you where so out of it I chose not to say any thing and wait to the right time. I have wait 9 years to tell you how felt I could wait a little more into your ready k

Me: k (hugs her) thanks may

After that may and me got up and heed inside but I stop at the foot of the pouch and turn around. Something wasn't right it was quit to quit the bird tip pokemon always talking. But for some reason nothing no sound or anything may look at me like something was rough

May: what is it?

Me: may get inside

May nodded and went inside and lock the door behind her. I extend my right arm and cured my fingers as if saying come get some. Just then a 10ft thing attacked me it hade the body and of a ursaring the arms of a electivire the legs of a aggron the head of a torterra and red all over. It swing its arm pretty fast hitting me sending me flying into a tree I went to grade one of my blade swords just to find out I left them inside. I got up just as it came at me agene this time I could get out of the way I fired some fireballs at it which hit head on but it shock it off like it was nothing I tried Incinerator spell and stele it just shock it off and came at me hitting me hard to the ground.

Me: how can that thing move so fast and its throwing my attacks off like there nothing this is not going to end well

Just after I said that that thing came at me. I try to move out of the way but with no luck. Right de for it made another hit on me some one grade me and yanks me out of the firing line. How ever it was yanked me hard we went flying hitting the ground I landed on top of how ever saved my life must remember to give thanks after this is over. I look back at how it was to see it was a girl about my age she hade pink hair rude eyes wore a skirt that went down to here keens shirt with some gold and pink on the ends pink boots white gloves and a gold teary with a crescent moon on it.

Girl: you ok (she said smiling)

Me: I been better you

Girl: same the name mini moon by the way

Me: Dustin

We got up and mini moon went after that thing why I hanged back I wanted to held but I just couldn't move why she atk that thing I use a healing spell on myself for about five sec's into I saw that mini moon got hit and throw back at me I got up in time to brake her fall she look back at me with a little worry in her eyes

Me: you ok

Mini moon: I'm fine what about YOU

Me: (I pot her down) I de fine

That thing came at us one more time and this time I hade something up my new to play or should I say shout

IIZ SLEN NUS = ice form

After using ice form what whatever that thing is it was now a giant ice statue mini moon toke this chance to fines the thing off I dent hear the name of the atk but it work it was long gone. I fell to a keen out of blood lost mini moon came over to me a little worried I look at her then remember about something I pull out the sword Astor gave me and used it to get me and her to the temple. Astor was there and toke me in his arms I don't now what happen after that I black out and came to in some type of bed I wasn't in pane anymore I look around to see…her mini moon sound asleep on my right side with her hand no mine but she was hade change to a blue shirt and a blue skirt with white shoes. I wisent to shore how she was but she did save my life have to thank her later funny this is the first time I was saved by someone. I got up with out with out waking up mini moon at lets I think that stele her name anyway I walked out of the room I ran into Astor where he showed me the rest of the temple.

Astor: its good to see you up and about how do you feel

Me: ok I think what happen after I got her with mini moon I kind of blacked out

Astor: her real name is Rini she the darter of sailor moon

Me: how do you know this by the way when did you fix up the temple

Astor: shortly after you and the girls left. Now for your first question after you black out Rini got really worried that you where died I toke you to the healing springs where I led your body under the water I wisent shore how bad you where hit so we let you stay there for an hour. Rini was stele scared that you where going to drown so she dent leave your side into now

Me: I would have been in that same boat if it was the other way around

Astor: the water can't take a life only heal one as for your second it be deter if I showed you

He toke me to a room where there was only a small white gem flowing in the middle of the room it was a small 8 by 8 room. With out saying a word I walked in and grade the gem then ever thing went white. I woke up in some of bed in some crystal like room I look at my self to me I look fine but when I look at a mirror on the other side of the room what I saw was very defend. I had brown hair black-red eyes my body look it when throw a war or two other than that I was fine so I heard Astor in my head

Astor: Dustin what you are seeing is you in a past life you we see how ever thing happen from this point to your death as it happen your words actions and thoughts well not de your own. This will answerer your question and shows you what awaits you in the near future but you we not stand agents this threat alone

…

Ok ending it there sorry it toke so long Internet problems school and other things and that I forgot to tell yow what my OC look like. Ok moving on next chapter we find out about my past life and why Rini is so caring about me


End file.
